Jester
Jester was one of the very old Overlord's minions. History At first, the Jester used to be one of the Browns, who assisted the "back then" Overlord in destroying the halfling jester who attacked Castle Gromgard (Overlord: Dark Legend). After killing the crazed halfling Jinks, a feisty and rather idiotic brown minion took the halfling's cap and proclaimed himself the Overlord's new jester. In later years, he spent his time yelling out the titles the Third Overlord had collected in his adventures in Overlord. This makes the Jester the First, Second, and Third Overlord's jester, one of the oldest minions (next to Gnarl). Overlord In Overlord, the Jester is a ruder and less loyal servant to the Third Overlord (he also serves as the player's introduction into combat). He starts to insult the Overlord by calling him by different names; this leads to the Overlord starting to beat up the cackling Jester. The Jester clearly seems to know that something is afoot, so does Gnarl (who does not tell, though), knowing about the return of the Second Overlord. After the return of the Second Overlord, he says he believes that this current Overlord was not worthy enough to be an evil being, but after the defeat of the Second Overlord, Jester performs a secret ceremony that sets up the events of Overlord: Raising Hell (it is possible that Jester was possessed by the spirit of the Second Overlord. However, another interpretation could be that the Jester suffered from so much abuse, that he just wanted some form of revenge). Overlord: Raising Hell The Jester makes a brief appearance in Overlord: Raising Hell, in the chamber of the Forgotten God. Most likely, after his defeat, the Second Overlord possessed the Jester to implement his cunning plan of revenge on the Third Overlord. After the Forgotten God was defeated, the Jester is then seen leaving the Infernal Abyss using the Tower Gate, which is then destroyed, stranding the Third Overlord in the abyss. Since the Jester does not appear with the other minions when they mourn the Third Overlord and has disappeared completely from Overlord II, his fate is currently unknown, but he's presumed to be dead, killed either by the minions or by the cataclysm that happened some time later. Personalty and Traits At first Jester was a fun-loving minion, who could talk better than the other minions in a halfling voice. At first he loved the job of jester to the Overlords, but after years of abuse he was driven to madness — ironically, just like his predecessor, the halfling jester. He seemed to prefer and saw his primary loyalty with the Second Overlord. Equipment Jester wore a jester hat that belonged to the crazed halfling jester. He did not use the same jester bell wand and instead had one made out of a skull (this could be the skull of a former minion, a fake skull or the halfling's skull). It should be noted that the hat that this jester gained from the halfling jester, Jinks, seemed to have a dark glow in Overlord: Dark Legend, and it is possible that this hat is cursed, causing the jesters who wear it to betray their master. However, Quaver the new jester in Overlord II, does not wear this same hat. This would explain why these jesters seemed to become crazy or traitors. Accolades When standing in the Dark Tower's Throne Room, Jester praises the Overlord with titles related to certain actions and/or feats accomplished in the World: Quest * Most Wise Master — The Overlord opted to learn Minion control from Gnarl during the Tutorial ** Most Overconfident Master — The Overlord opted not to learn Minion control from Gnarl during the Tutorial * Saviour of the Tower Heart — The Overlord found and retrieved the Tower Heart from Mellow Hills * Leader of the Minion Army - The Overlord gains control of the Brown Minion Hive * Keeper of the Ruined Tower'' - The Overlord has not acquired the Crane for repairing the Tower '' * Restorer of the Dark Tower'' ''- The Overlord acquired the Crane for repairing the Tower * Rescuer of the Distressed Damsel — The Overlord rescued Rose from Castle Spree and made her the Mistress * Leader of the Fire Starters — The Overlord found and retrieved the Red Minion Hive from Mellow Hills * Merciful Quieter of Grumbling Stomachs'' ''- The Overlord returned the food back to the peasants ** Gluttonous Overlard — The Overlord kept the peasants' food for the Minions * Exploder of Melvin Underbelly — The Overlord defeated and killed Melvin Underbelly * Ruler of the Stealth Army — The Overlord found and retrieved the Green Minion Hive * Desecrator of the Sacred Grove — The Overlord burned down the Sacred Grove in Evernight Forest ** Friend to the Flowers and Trees — The Overlord preserved the Sacred Grove in Evernight Forest * Defiler of the Elven Temple — The Overlord killed one or more of the "watchers" in the Mother Goddess Temple * Warrior of the Watery Ones — The Overlord found and retrieved the Blue Minion Hive from Heaven's Peak * Bar Room Brawler — The Overlord caused a brawl in the Halfway to Heaven inn in Heaven's Peak * New God of the Mumblers'' — The Overlord subdued the white priests in Heaven's Peak * '''Purger of the Perverted Paladin' — The Overlord defeated and killed Sir William * Appreciator of Voluptuous Assets — The Overlord chose Velvet as the Mistress ** Loyal Lord — The Overlord chose Rose as the Mistress * Lord of Lust and Lechery — The Overlord purchased all Tower upgrades for, and had a romantic moment with Velvet ** Most Knowledgeable Master of Minions — The Overlord purchased all Tower upgrades for, and had a romantic moment with Rose * Fattener of Slugs — The Overlord let the slugs kill the elves in Golden Hills * Grinder of Goldo and Ravager of Rollie — The Overlord defeated and killed Goldo Golderson and his war machine Rollie * Destroyer of Elvenkind — The Overlord took the gold stash in Golden Hills ** Elf Lover — The Overlord rescued the female elves in Golden Hills * Apprehender of Thieves '''— The Overlord captured Jewel * '''Pincher of Sacred Relics — The Overlord kept the Mother Goddess statue in Ruborian Desert ** Blessed by the Elves — The Overlord returned the Mother Goddess statue to the elves in Ruborian Desert * Executioner of Traitors — The Overlord killed the traitorous peasants of Spree ** Forgiving Lord — The Overlord spared the traitorous peasants of Spree * Giant Slayer — The Overlord defeated and killed Kahn the Warrior (only possible with original game, as Raising Hell ''removes Jester from the Tower after killing the Wizard) * '''The One True Overlord' ''— The Overlord killed the Wizard/Second Overlord (available only in original, similar to Giant Slayer) * '''He who laughs in the face of Death' - The Overlord died at least once * He whom Death Fears - The Overlord died more than once World * Bully of Jesters — The Overlord has beaten up the jester at least once after completing the Tutorial * Suppressor of Free Jester Speech'' ''- The Overlord has beaten up Jester more than once after completing the Tutorial * Servant Snatcher — The Overlord "persuaded" ten peasants from Spree to become servants of the Tower * Harasser of Humans — The Overlord killed 20 peasants in the World ** Enemy of Man — The Overlord killed 100 peasants in the World ** Enemy of Mankind - The Overlord killed 500 peasants in the World * Suppressor of Spree — The Overlord attacked the peasants of Spree until they gave up * Wenchbane — The Overlord killed 10 female peasants in Spree * Homewrecker — The Overlord destroyed all of the houses in Spree * Wielder of Steel — The Overlord found and retrieved the Steel Smelter from Mellow Hills * Forger of Durium — The Overlord found and retrieved the Durium Smelter from Heaven's Peak * Master of Arcanium Weaponry — The Overlord found and retrieved the Arcanium Smelter from Golden Hills * Destroyer of Elves - The Overlord killed 10 living elves in the World * Dungeon Dabbler — The Overlord has won at least one battle in the Dark Tower's Dungeon * Mindful Warrior'' — The Overlord won at least one Challenge battle in the Dungeon * '''Master of the Dungeon' '' — The Overlord has won all the battles in the dungeon * '''Town Trasher' — The Overlord destroyed all the intact homes in Heaven's Peak * Force Feeder — The Overlord has collected 250 total Lifeforce in the World ** Ammasser of Armies'' — The Overlord collected a total of 1000 Lifeforce in the World * '''Wielder of Mighty Weapons' - The Overlord forged and fully upgraded a weapon * Impenetrable One — The Overlord forged and fully upgraded a full Arcanium set and weapon * Great and Mighty Overlord'' — The Overlord equipped a full Arcanium set and weapon * '''Watchful Guardian' ''- The Overlord has remained at 0% corruption up until reaching Evernight * '''Cautious Crusader' — ''The Overlord has remained at 0% Corruption up until reaching Golden Hills * '''Patron of Evil' — The Overlord has achieved 30% Corruption ** Enemy of the Light — The Overlord has achieved 50% Corruption ** Infernal Majesty'' — The Overlord has achieved 50-60 % Corruption ** '''Demon of Death and Destruction' — The Overlord has achiebed 95% Corruption ** Most High Lord of Chaos — The Overlord has achieved 100% Corruption Raising Hell * Ambassador of the Abyss — The Overlord conquered at least one Infernal Abyss * Abuser of the Undead - The Overlord set fire to a peasant in the Infernal Abyss * Persecutor of Pumpkins — The Overlord eradicated the sentient pumpkins the Mellow Hills Abyss * Master of Evil Culinary Arts — The Overlord conquered the Mellow Hills Abyss * Art Critic — The Overlord conquered the Evernight Abyss * Star of the Stage — The Overlord returned the Terror of Evernight prop to the stage in the Evernight Abyss * Pleaser of Ladies - The Overlord completed the females' chores in the Heaven's Peak Abyss * Wielder of the Paladin Mop — The Overlord manipulated Sir William in the Heaven's Peak Abyss * Preventer of the Floral Print Menace — The Overlord conquered the Heaven's Peak Abyss * Aggravator of the Angry Beards - The Overlord manipulated the dwarves against Goldo in the Golden Hills Abyss * "It's all going to plan!" - The Overlord conquered at least one Infernal Abyss * "Tread carefully!" - The Overlord conquered at least one Infernal Abyss * "... Overlord... Underlord soon!" - The Overlord conquered at least one Infernal Abyss * "It is almost complete!" - The Overlord conquered four of the Infernal Abysses Unused/Cut Titles * Peasant Toaster — The Overlord set fire to a peasant * Peasant Pyromaniac'' — The Overlord set fire to 20 peasants * '''Unspeakable Decorator of the Dark Tower' — The Overlord purchased all of Velvet's Tower upgrades ** Rosy Lord of Evil Homeliness — The Overlord purchased all of Rose's Tower upgrades Quotations Dungeon * "Good evening, minions! Welcome to fight time!" — Jester speaking upon Overlord entering the dungeon for the first time. * "It's dreary, dark and dank here in the Dungeon, just how we like it." — Jester as arena speaker in the dungeons. The Servants * "An Overlord always needs servants." — Gnarl when got back to the tower with at least one maid giving her orders * "Haven't you got anything a little more substantial for me to wear?" — Snatched female Spree servant. * "That Gnarl pinched me... that's sexual harassment you know, and I won't stand for it!" * "If that Gnarl looks at me funny one more time, I'm going to hit him with a poker!" * "If my friends could see me now, working for an Overlord, they'd be so jealous!" — Mistress Juno says something similar in Overlord II. * "They wouldn't let us dress like this in Spree." * "This place is a bit of alright, innit?" * "I miss Spree!" * "I hope you're not going to make me cook. You'll regret it, you know!" * "You don't want me, you want my sister, she's the pretty one!" — Female peasant about to be captured in Spree. Gallery Jester.jpg|The amusing Jester of the Third Overlord. OL_Char_Jester.jpg|The first meeting between the jester and the Third Overlord. Jester_in_The_Dungeon.png|Jester in the Dungeon. Jester_Ritual.png|Jester is performing some sort of a magical ritual. Jester_in_Abyss.png|Jester summons The Forgotten God. See also * Jesters for an overview of all the jesters in ''The Overlord'' Series. ru:Джестер Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord: Dark Legend